What Lies Beyond Dragons?
by Yuki.Dragneel.3473
Summary: What if there was a girl who knew the Dragons. ALL the Dragons and what if she's been searching for them sense they disappeared. What if this search leads her to a certain town, to a certain guild and what if she the only one that knows the power she possesses, but yet... she doesn't. Read and find out. Rated M for later chapter. Warning: There are and will be spoilers!
1. Chapter 1: Dragons

**Chapter 1: Dragons**

"They say Dragons are gone, extinct, but I say wrong. I can sense them all of them, even my own. The only question is... Where are they?"

It was just a normal day in the streets of magnolia. Except a new girl had just arrived in town.

Now you can guess what she was looking for, it was a certain guild the sits right in the middle of town and I guess that means you also know what she is, yup she's a wizard but what type well we'll get to that later.

"Hey Happy, do you smell that?" Asked a certain Salmon haired Dragon Slayer.

"Aye Natsu, it smells like campfires, sweets, and something I can't quiet place, but it scares me, kind reminds me of Erza." Says a little blue cat who cringed (with Natsu) after what he just said, but ignored it none the less.

"Well then I guess you know what that means right, Happy?"

"Aye sir!"

"FOOD!" They both scream and raced towards the smell. When they started to get close to the edge of the town they started to ask questions.

"Why would it be this far from the town, Natsu?" Happy asked

"I don't know, all I know is that it smells really good." Natsu said, licking his lips.

Happy sighs and mumbles. "Always thinking about food."

"What you say Happy?"

"Aye nothing."

Natsu just shrugged his shoulders and continued to race on towards the smell. Happy let out a puff of air he didn't know he was holding and followed Natsu.

When Natsu and Happy finally got close to the edge of town they ran into a girl.

"I'm really sorry!" Natsu was about to take off again but then suddenly halted right were he was standing he turned around and looked at the girl he just ran into.

She was around Natsu's age. She had blond hair down to about the base of her back with blue highlights and blue side bangs. She had bright blue eyes 3 earrings in each ear her right cartilage as well as her left nose she also had a lip ring to the right bottom lip. She was wearing a strapless dark green belly shirt, over that she had a black vest with the sleeves torn off and the front unzipped. She had wrist high black fingerless gloves with studs on the back knuckles. Then she had on a pair of black mid-thigh jean shorts with holes in the front. Then black combat boots that reach a bit above mid-cafe, with a midnight blue bandana tied around each leg right above the boots. To top it all off she had a midnight blue muffler around her neck.

Natsu just stood there and stared. This mysterious girl just stood and looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"You smell like food." Was all Natsu said, of course.

"Well sorry i just got done eating and started walking down the street only to get run over by a pink haired physco path." She said a bit irritated but let it pass.

"Sorry, I just smelt campfires and sweets and instantly thought food." Natsu said with one of his signature grins scratching the back of his neck.

"Yah, It's fine. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find Fairy Tail." She was about to leave but Natsu had perked up at the mention of Fairy Tail and grab her arm to stop her. She turned and looked back at him.

"What now?" She asked him with a bored expression.

"You said you were lookin' for Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked.

"Yah." Yuki said getting a little pissed with the dumb questions.

"Well you found it. I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel and this little guy right here is Happy and were both mages of Fairy Tail." Natsu said very proud and showed her his guild mark.

She stared at him in awe and then she realized something. Natsu, she'd heard that name before when she was little, now she remembers.

"Natsu! It's so good to finally meet you!" She yelled, then jumped and gave him a hug. Natsu wasn't sure what was going on and he didn't really care this kinda thing happened more then you would think.

"Uh... yah, you too." Natsu said kinda confused. That's when she remembered that Natsu doesn't know her like she knows him.

"Oh yah sorry, Hey my names Yuki, Yuki-" She had to think for a minute if she used her real name it would blow her cover.

"Yuki Firerose." Technically it was only a half a lie.

"That's a nice name, so you wanna join Fairy Tail, huh?" Natsu asked.

"Yah, I'm looking for someone or I should say someone's and I think Fairy Tail can help." She stated hoping that he wouldn't catch her little half lie - half truth. But Natsu being Natsu he didn't.

"Well then what are we doing standing around here for let's get going!" Then he started running off with Yuki's arm still in his had, luckily she can keep pace.

When they finally got to the guild not many people were there seeing how it was only 8:30 in the morning, so Natsu went to talk with Gray, Lucy, & Erza.

He told Yuki before he left to go talk to Mirajane about joining and pointed towards the bar, so Yuki started walking towards Mira. Ignoring the looks she was getting.

When she finally got to Mira she sat at the bar and waited for a moment.

"Hello, I'm Mirajane, what can I do for you?" Mira said in an innocent voice.

"Yes, I'd like to join the guild, please." Yuki said smiling at Mira.

"Okay!" Mira said. "Just tell me your name and were you want your guild mark." Yuki looked up and smiled.

"Yuki Firerose and I'd like my guild mark on my right shoulder, please." Mira happily wrote her name down and stamped her shoulder.

The Fairy Tail emblem is based on feeling and emotions and usually is one solid color, but not Yuki's her shined for a minute then instead of a solid color it was red at the beginning black in the middle and blue at the end it was beautiful. Yuki didn't think anything of it never being in a guild before.

"Wow, never seen one do that before." Mira said, smiling and started to walk away. That's when Yuki snapped too.

"What do you mean, 'Never seen one like this before', is there something wrong with me?" Yuki asked kinda scared and nervous.

"No, no, no, it just means you special." Yuki looked at her kind of confused, so Mira elaborated.

"You see Fairy Tail guild marks or emblems are based of your feelings and emotions usually people have one emotion that over powers the others but you have 3 that over power the rest." Mira said, Yuki processed this for a moment and the asked.

"So what do these 3 colors that represent my emotions mean?" Yuki asked. Mirajane just smiled and said.

"Well. Red represents energy, passion, action, ambition and determination. It can also mean anger and sexual passion. Black represents something hidden, secretive and the unknown, creating an air of mystery. It keeps things bottled up inside, hidden from the world. Blue represents trust and peace. It can suggest loyalty and integrity as well as conservatism and frigidity."

Mira finished with her explanation, Yuki just stared she was proud yet a little nervous when Mirajane mentioned Black, but let it fade.

'No one would figure it out that fast. Right?' She thought. After her meeting with Mira she went to sit at a table for some peace but sense this is Fairy Tail that didn't last. Natsu came over with the others to introduce them to Yuki. Yuki looked up at Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, watch'ya up to?" Yuki asked out of curiosity.

"Well Yuki, I would like you to meet my nakama, this is Erza Scarlet." He pointed to the women with scarlet red hair and covered in armor, she was a little intimidating but looked nice.

"This," he continued. "Is Gray Fullbuster." He pointed to the man who had stripped out of his clothes in the couple minutes he had been here.

"Gray, your clothes." The blond with the side pony said as Gray looked down and went to go find his clothes.

"And that is Lucy Heartfilia." He pointed to the blond just mentioned.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Yuki said with a genuine smile on her face.

"Well, now that a new Brat has joined let's have a party!" An old man, who she assumed was the master standing on the bar table in is white coat drinking his heart away.

"Hey Yuki! Let's brawl! Let's see what your made of!" Natsu said already brawling with Gray. Now that was offer Yuki couldn't pass up.

"Okay Natsu but your gunna be sorry."

"We'll see about that, Yuki."

The two started to go at it mostly hand to hand combat but when Natsu would use his magic Yuki would block it and they'd go back to fighting and seeing how it was early afternoon most of the guild was there and they were shocked they had never seen one on par with Natsu besides Gray.

But even he slipped up with hand to hand combat sometimes. But Yuki had everything placed right were she wanted it, hell she mite be able to beat Erza finally when both were running low on energy Yuki let one final blow and sent Natsu flying. Then she sat and rested for a couple minutes, she hadn't had a good fight like that in years.

"Wow, Yuki that was amazing! The only one I've ever seen on par with Natsu was Gray, but to beat him the only one's able to do that were Erza, Gildart's, and Laxus." Lucy said complimenting her on a job well done.

But before anyone could say anymore Natsu raced into panting and yelling.

"That was unfair! This fight is not over! Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Yuki went flying out of the guild onto the hill side behind the guild.

She was about to stand up and go get revenge on Natsu. But that's when she smelt it the people she had been searching for.

Natsu was yelling at her telling her to come down so they could finish there fight. But Yuki's head was blank.

'There here' she thought. 'After all this time I've finally found you.' Before Natsu could even say another word. Yuki was dashing though the woods with tears in her eyes repeating.

"I've finally found you!"


	2. Chapter 2: Why?

**Chapter 2: Why?**

Yuki was racing thought the woods ignoring everything that was going on behind her.

'I've finally found you!' She thought. 'After all this time! How long have you been here? Why did you leave?' She had so many questions she wanted no needed answers.

She must have ran a good 21 miles in the forest but she didn't care to her it only felt like minutes.

When she finally got there she was in tears.

"You're here! I've finally found you!"

'Yuki knocked me out of the guild! I can't believe she did that! Oh when I get back there I'll give her what for!'

Natsu was ranting and raving inside his head well racing back to the guild.

When he got there he was panting, but that wasn't enough to stop him from yelling.

"That was unfair! This fight is not over! Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu screamed. He sent Yuki flying out of the guild.

"Revenge is sweet!" Natsu said aloud not knowing it.

"You idiot, you can't just come racing in and knocking 'New' guild members out of the guild." Gray said a little irritated.

"But knocking 'Old' members out of the guild is okay." Natsu mumbled under his breath. Apparently if you've been in the guild for at least a day then you qualify as an 'Older' member. Well according to Gray.

"What did you say you flame-brained bastard!" Gray basically yelled.

"Nothin' ya sissy ass ice princess!" Natsu yelled right back.

"Okay, enough you two!" Erza said 'calmly' which is usually not a good thing.

"Aye sir!" Natsu and Gray said simultaneously, well now acting like the best of friends.

"Now Natsu, go out back and check on Yuki." Erza said 'nicely'.

"Aye sir!" Natsu said. Then ran out of the guild as fast as he could.

Gray tried to sneak away but Erza caught him before he even took a step. Saying something about them needing to have a talk. Gray gulped and said goodbye to the world.

Meanwhile Natsu had made it outside the guild (luckily in one piece) so Natsu started looking for Yuki.

"Yuki! Where are you? We have a fight to finish!" Natsu yelled out looking around.

Finally he saw her getting up from the side of the hill. Then he started yelling again.

"Yuki! Hey, c'mon we have a fight to finish!" Natsu yelled, again.

Natsu watched as Yuki got up and into a fighting stance. He then saw her take deep breath. Thinking she was preparing for a fight, he got in a fighting stance as well.

Then he saw her freeze. He sniffed and he smelt happiness and... tears? Natsu got worried.

'What happened? Did I do something? Was it my fault?' Natsu kept relaying question after question though his head. He was truly worried.

He was the ones who brought her here. He didn't want to be the one to scare her away. Just then Yuki started running towards and through the wood's.

Natsu started running after Yuki. Trying to get her to stop and ask her what was wrong. Happy who was spying the whole time walked into the guild and said that Yuki ran away. Of course the guild started blaming Natsu but started following none the less.

After the first 10ish miles or so the only one able to keep up with Yuki were the Dragon Slayers, Erza, Gray, and of course the Exceeds. Hell even Jet was tired he didn't think someone could out run him this much.

Natsu then smelt something. Then he realized who it was it was the Twin Dragon Slayers Sting & Rouge just kinda walking through the woods.

Well they must have noticed Natsu running cause after that there right there running next to Natsu asking why he's running.

"We had a new girl join the guild and she just all of a sudden took off and were trying to figure out why." Natsu said pretty much out of breath but he was not about to slow down.

"Oh, Well we'll help you try and catch you to her, plus I'd like to meet the girl that can out run Magnolia's strongest guild." Sting said getting a little cocky at the end.

"Plus," added Rouge "just think of it as us paying back one of the favors we owe you and your guild."

"Thanks guys, your the best." Natsu said with that cheery smile on his face.

So now half the the most powerful people in Magnolia were all together. That can't be good.

Yuki could feel and smell everyone that was following her. But she didn't care nothing could stop her from getting were she was going.

As soon as she broke through the tree line into the woods everyone's head turn toward's her. She was shocked to say the least.

Soon everyone eles broke through the clearing panting like crazy.

"Yuki, what the hell wa-" Natsu began until he looked up and saw what was in front of him. Now he was speechless.

Everyone just stood there staring until Yuki was the first one to speak. But the only word that could come out of her mouth was...

"Why?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Family That Was Lost

**Chapter 3: The Family That Was Lost**

"Why?"

That was all that was said or... at least could be said. Everyone there was speechless even Natsu.

"Where have you been? I've been searching everywhere for you. Y-you never c-came back home. Any of you!" Yuki said doing her best not to break down again.

"I waited for you for years hoping you would come back. I never lost hope, I knew you were out there. B-but YOU NEVER CAME BACK!" Yuki yelled the last part getting upset and frustrated.

"We're sorry. Yuki, Natsu, everyone we didn't mean to leave for so long. But we didn't think we could come back. We thought it was to late." The Dragon known as Igneel spoke with sadness in his voice.

"To late. To late for what? What was so fucking important that you had to leave us when we were just kids!" This time it was Natsu who shouted.

Yuki started to back away. She knew where this conversation was going and she didn't like it. She still thought she would have more time before she told them.

Igneel saw her backing off out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at her. Soon everyone else heads followed his. Now everyone was staring at Yuki.

"You haven't told them yet, have you?" Asked Igneel.

All 34 eyes looked at he expectantly. Yuki just stared at them. She never asked for this. She didn't want ruin the friendships she had just made. She thought she would have had more time.

"No, I just arrived I met Natsu and joined Fairy Tail! I came here to look for all of YOU! And you've been here the whole time! I know why you left! I know why you wanted to protect us! B-but you could have come back long ago." Yuki said getting choked up at the end.

"We're sorry, we didn't think things would turn out the way they did." This time if was Grandeeney who spoke.

"Um... sorry to interupt, but... who are you?" Cobra/Erik said appearing out of the woods.

"What the hell! How did you get here! Aren't you supposed to be in prison?" Natsu said getting ready for a fight. Whatever seriousness there was it's gone now.

"Calm down you idiot. I came here to make amendes and... ask if I could join your guild?" He said the last part just below a whisper. But all the Dragons and Dragon Slayers heard him. Erza and Gray were close enough to just barely hear.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Erza said.

"ERZA!" Natsu and Gray said simultaneously.

"Yes?" Erza said with one of here death glares.

"Aye! Nothing!" Natsu and Gray said again.

"Cool. Now can I ask one more question?" Cobra said.

"Go ahead." Yuki said.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On!?" Cobra said finally getting back to the subject at hand.

"Well this is my family. Igneel (The Fire Dragon), Metalicana (The Iron Dragon), Grandeeney (The Sky Dragon), Weisslogia (The White Dragon), Skiadrum (The Shadow Dragon), Toxica (The Poison Dragon), Aquaria (The Water Dragon), Frost (The Ice Dragon), and finally Trick (The Lightning Dragon). These are the people would raised me. The people I was searching for." Yuki said loving the fact that they were all there.

"Wait, but if you know all of them, how come we never met you and which Dragon Slayer art do you use?" Sting said finally coming out of his shocked state.

"I always stayed hidden from you I didn't want to hurt you. And as for that second question that's... a bit more complicated." Yuki said.

"What can you not do magic? How would you hurt us?" Sting asked.

"Not... quite. I couldn't control my power I did want to hurt anyone." Yuki said getting fed up with Sting's obsessive questioning.

"What do you mean 'Not... quite'?" Sting asked another question.

"I KNOW THEM ALL! OKAY?" Yuki said releasing some of her frustrations.

"Wait, so you know 9 different types of Dragon Slayer magic?" This time it was Natsu who asked the question.

Yuki just nodded her head slowly.

"Is this why you tried to keep strictly to hand to hand combat in the Guild?" Natsu asked.

Yuki just slowly nodded again not really wanting to say anything.

"Is there anything eles we should know, Yuki?" This time it was Wendy who asked in a sweet voice.

Yuki looked over at Igneel. Igneel gave her an encouraging smile that said 'go ahead, they'll understand'. That's what she was afraid of is that they wouldn't.

Yuki took a deep breath. Then she finally spoke.

"I'm... Like the little sister too... Zeref."


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected

**Chapter 4: Unexpected**

Everyone just stood there in shock not knowing what to say. Yuki starting to get uncomfortable went to hide behind the closest dragon to her, which just happened to be Metalicana, She was waiting to get yelled at or kicked out of the Guild.

Then Natsu, finally outta his shock spoke up, "Why didn't you tell us?" He asked looking to were she was behind Metalicana wing.

"I didn't know if you would understand and I didn't want to break all the friendships I had made today." She said tears starting to come to her eyes but refusing to cry.

Natsu walked up to Metalicana looking him straight in the eye asking silently if he would move his wing. Metalicana looked back at Yuki silently asking if it was okay. She shook her head not trusting her words or anything right now.

Metalicana shook his head 'No' to Natsu. But... Natsu being Natsu didn't take no for an answer and as quickly as he could ran past Metalicana trying to get behind him. After a few minutes of fighting and bickering Natsu finally made it past. Metalicana was shocked at first then smiled 'Like father, like son.' He thought.

Natsu walked up too Yuki. Yuki expecting the worst turned away not wanting to face anyone afraid that they'd reject her. Once close enough Natsu reached out and grabbed Yuki's shoulder and spinning her around. Before she had time to react Natsu was pulling her into a tight hug. Yuki's eyes widened this was not something she was expecting.

"We don't give up on our family and we don't judge them on there past. It's how you are now that matters." Natsu said not loosing the grip he had on her.

"If only you knew..." Yuki mumbled hoping no one heard her... She was wrong.

"Then tell us... Tell me." Natsu said trying to get Yuki to open up a little bit.

Yuki pulled away hugging herself. "You don't get it. I can't! It's not cause I don't wanna...it's just I... I can't." Yuki said trying not to let the tears fall she didn't want to break down not here, not now.

"Why?" Was all Natsu asked.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T!" Yuki yelled and she could feel her power surging she had to get out of here NOW. She started taking off deeper into the woods.

"YUKI!" Natsu yelled. He was about to follow her when all of a sudden Igneel stepped in front of him.

"Don't." Was all he said.

"Why Igneel!? I need to go after her make sure she's okay, make sure she doesn't get hurt!" Natsu said getting worried.

"She'll be fine. There are just some things you don't need so see at this time." Igneel said before this bright beam of light shot in the air.

I started running as fast as I could I needed to get away and fast I could here Natsu yelling and Igneel telling him to stay there. Igneel knew what was happening he just wanted everyone to be safe even me... A cursed girl who was blessed with a great family.

"I'm sorry." I mumble as my legs just keep carrying me farther and farther. All of a sudden I trip over a root in the ground.

"Shit!" I say as I fall to the ground. I sit up and suddenly all of my emotions hit me instantly. I hugged my knees and broke down then all of my Magic surged to the surface. I screamed as it all flooded over me.

"Ahh!" I yelled, but it sounded like a rawr, then all of a sudden my Magic shout off all around me. I saw it shoot straight up and knew people where gonna see it but as long as no one was hurt I was okay.

Then it stopped no more light or pain I was just numb. I only had a very little bit of Magic left. I just layed there not being able to move I was using what ever energy I could to keep conscious.

All of a sudden I heard a crunch and as I went to move my head to see what it was I had lost all my energy. All I saw was black before I passed out.

Once they saw that light shoot in the air They all went wide eyed in shock. It was letting off extreme Magic energy.

"Ahh!" They all heard a scream like rawr off in the distance.

"Yuki." Natsu said as he realized That the light and the scream came from the same direction. That just so happened to be the way Yuki ran.

"Igneel let me through!" Natsu demanded. He wanted no needed to get to her make sure she was okay and she didn't get hurt from what just happened.

"Natsu..." Igneel started to say but got cut off.

"No!" He said his eyes starting to well up with tears. "Please... Just let me go find her... Make sure she's okay." He finished trying as hard as he could to hold back the tears.

Igneel let out a sigh, lowered his wings and stepped to the side. He walked up to his father. "Thank you." He said and started racing off to go find Yuki.

"Be careful... Natsu." Igneel said but Natsu was to far away to hear.


End file.
